


The First

by TheHappy



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Dragons, Random & Short, Side Quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappy/pseuds/TheHappy
Summary: Nezri wakes up in a old derguns house. While getting ready to leave the old dergun starts to tell a story.





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing, there are most likely many mistakes grammar wise so sorry :(. Other than that, a short story to help build up for an upcoming story I'm writing! I know it's tagged as wings of fire fandom and that's because the old dergun is a Seawing :). I kinda combined Wof with this little imaginary world.

[While you are collecting your items from the table top the old dergun starts to tell a familiar story, you pause your packing and listen] "Many great years ago, a Faceless God created our world along with the first dergun. No one knows how he did it but we are here aren't we?" [You stop the old dergun, not wanting to hear how the world was made for the 70th time, and raise a question about the first dergun, The old dragons face seemed to contort sympathetically] "Ah yes, Terouneigh. It's a sad fate he has, to live forever and see all those he loves pass away." [Your ears perk and you open your mouth to ask a question, but she puts her talon up and rambles on] "You see when our Faceless God was done creating this beautiful world they wanted life. It is said they took their own blood, sweat and tears to create Terouneigh. Which had caused him to be immortal, hooray right? The Faceless God soon realized that as the years wore on Terouneigh grew sadder and less lively. The Faceless God decided to make more derguns, but this time they created the derguns from the land itself. This is why we are mortal, we are made from the same leaves that decay in the sweltering sun." [That phrase seemed to make your gut twitch, as if it was worth remembering] "Although..." [The old dergun said the word in a tempting and persuasive way and you lift your head curiously] "I certainly wouldn't want to be immortal. Think about how he has to watch his daughter pass just as his mate did." [The mention of such a beast makes you shudder, the old dergun raises an eyebrow] "Ah I forget. You Heizens make your fairy tales about the Terrible Precursor, how she slew the guts of her enemies across the Gilded Desert and how she took out entire armies with the snap of her rigid claws...All these stories from one very reliable field scout right?" [Your ears lower as the old derguns spiteful words rang out, you remember believing every single story and even smudging the truth on some you told your friends. You nod solemnly and begin to pack your belongings back into your satchel] "Oh if your leaving please do take a charm, I've had it for so long but no one to give it a home to." [You wait by the wooden door, surprised in the change of tone, your hear the sound of fragile possessions clatter. After a minute has passed the old dergun appeared with a glittering charm in one talon. With closer observation it was a circle with a triangle within it, you nod gratefully and unlock the door] "Oh before you do go. Mind telling me your name dear?" `Nezri` [Your name slips from your mouth silently, although it was quiet, she nodded and headed back into her small den. You shake yourself from the dust bunnies that had clung to you. You begin your long journey by trotting through the narrow canyon]  
The End :)


End file.
